wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dire Maul tribute run
Needed items ;Trap repair Items *1 x Frost Oil – Made by Alchemist *1 x Thorium Widget – Made by Engineer ;Gordok Ogre Suit Items *4 x Bolt of Runecloth – Made by Tailor *8 x Rugged Leather – Gathered by Skinner *1 x Ogre Tannin – Found in Dire Maul Instance *2 x Rune Thread – Purchased from Vendor ;Group Formation *1 x Healer *1 x Tank *1 x Rogue (with 300 lockpicking) *1 x Mage (mainly for sheep) *1 x Any ** If you are unable to find a Rogue then you will need from Dire Maul East, and the from Dire Maul North or either a stack of s (made by Engineer) or a stack of s (made by Blacksmiths). Important information * Do not kill any of the Bosses: Guard Mol'dar, Guard Fengus, Guard Slip'kik, and Captain Kromcrush. When you kill the King, they will all pay a tribute to their new King (well, 5 Kings) and each of these items is better than the loot you get from killing them. You will also have the option of getting 2-hour buffs from Guard Fengus (Fengus's Ferocity: +200 Attack Power), Guard Mol'dar (Mol'dar's Moxie: Stamina +15%), and ???. Stomper Kreeg will sell you an assortment of alcoholic beverages and limited quantities of Volatile Rum (a reagent used in some professions). * The will disappear if you leave the instance. * Watch out for the Eyes of Kilrogg when inside the inner instance. Heading to the instance You don't have to fight any of the mobs on the way; all can be walked past, however keep in a group just in case one aggros. When you get to DM follow the only way you can until you come to what looks like a T-junction. At this part you are heading right and then left almost straight away (there is a small arched doorway to go through). Now you are in the Broken Commons - you want to be the opposite side to where you are. I know that you don't have to fight anyone if you go right and follow it round, just be careful. You will find a door that needs the . Inside the instance Kill the mob that you will be able to see from here, and wait for a couple of pats to pass. As they do, pull them back to where the instance entrance is and dispose of them. Head to the left, pulling and killing them until you have reached the corner. You should now be near a separate room that has a slight ramp up to it and a large raised rectangular part in the middle. When you head in to the new area, be careful of more pats; take your time, pulling and killing. Head to the left and get to the corner. You will now be able to see a ramp up to the rectangular platform; Guard Fengus patrols that area, and he comes down and he turns right, walks up to the corner and then goes back. Be wary of him; if you do aggro him, run to the instance entrance while leaving a member there to ensure he does not stay at the entrance waiting for you (that member will die). You will need to go where Guard Fengus does, so head that way, pulling mobs out of his patrol area. Keep following the path round until you reach a door on your left. This door requires the which is in the middle of that raised platform. If you have a Rogue, send them up to loot the box (via the ramp you passed). It does not have to be a Rogue but if you do not have stealth, just be very careful and keep an eye out (by doing this now, you can still leave the instance if you aggro Guard Fengus). Inside the Inner Instance Head in and clear the mobs, including some bugs which need a little AoE lesson. You come to a room where you can see a Broken Ice Trap, hang back for a bit. Guard Slip'Kik patrols this area; he will walk right over the Broken Ice Trap. You will need to pull the mobs by the fire and pull them far back so they do not get Slip'Kik on you as well, if this bit goes well it is all down hill from here (apart from the King). When Guard Slip'Kik walks away, quickly fix the trap with 1 Frost Oil & 1 Thorium Widget. Then move back and wait for the idiot of an ogre to activate the trap. He will now be like that for the remainder of the instance. The goblin by the fire can make you a Gordok Ogre Suit if you have all the bits; more often than not you will still need the Ogre Tannin. If at this point you have picked up a Gordok Shackle Key, do not turn it in to the goblin unless you already have the Gordok Orge Suit or else he will leave the instance and you cannot have it made afterwards. Kill the mobs you can see around you and head round to the ramp which leads to the next level. You will need to clear this level of all mobs, which is only a couple of groups. Once you have done that, heal up and rebuff, as when you loot the Ogre Tannin (BoP) a semi-boss (Gordok Bushwhacker) will come down; he is not hard as long as you have rested. Whoever has the 4 Bolts of Runecloth, 8 Rugged Leather, 1 Ogre Tannin & 2 Rune Threads can head back to the Goblin and make the Gordok Ogre Suit. I would recommend that you all go down in case one of the Eyes turns up. Once you have it, head up and clear all the mobs away from the door area. King's Area Head through the door and clear the mobs until you reach Captain Kromcrush. At this point, use the Gordok Ogre Suit and have a little chat with him. He will turn red and run back the way you came. Do not worry; you cannot aggro him after he has turned red from the ogre suit. Also do not waste the opportunity to see an ogre dance - whoever has the suit on should try a few emotes as they can be quite funny! OK, almost there. Head on to where you can see some mobs; basically clear them all, as you may need this room to fight the boss. The dogs can all be aggro'ed at the same time and then AoE'ed. Boss Fight You want to keep his add (Cho'Rush the Observer) alive as this will improve the tribute loot; however, he will heal the King, so if you can Ice-Trap the add, or pull them away from each other, it helps. A Shaman is an ideal off-tank for Cho'Rush as he can pull the add away from the King, heal himself if needed and then rotate Rank 1 Earth Shock (low damage and low mana) and Grounding Totem to prevent Cho'Rush from casting while the remaining group members kill the King. The King can hit very hard so keep him on the tank. This should not be a big problem, but having a Warlock with Soulstone will help. If all goes well you will now have the boss to loot and the Gordok Tribute. Doing Tribute without materials The tribute run can actually be completed without using all the materials. All you have to do is avoid killing the bosses, although you will probably need to have the mats for the frost trap because that area is pretty infested with mobs. At the last boss you can get past him with some stacks of Invisibility Potions and rest right around the left corner. From there you can continue killing the mobs between you and the King. Category:Quests Category:Walkthroughs Category:Zone:Feralas